


Allo Specchio

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Paul passa in gran segreto del tempo con suo fratello JC che è da poco entrato in Accademia. Mentre lo guarda dormire, riflette sulla loro relazione.





	

Fuori piove.  
Ha piovuto tutta la notte, e il cielo ora è grigio.  
Il vento… Ha trasportato le nuvole, fino a qui.  
Anche ora, se osservo il tetto davanti a me, vedo le sottili linee bianche scorrere continue verso il basso, per poi scomparire, diventare invisibili sulla vernice chiara della casa. Solo sul nero riesco a vedere la pioggia.  
Una vecchia musica, eseguita con pianoforte e strumenti a corda, copre il suono delle gocce che battono su questo angolo di mondo.  
L’odore dolce di un succo poco sintetico mi riempie le narici. È dolce, sa di frutta. Come l’odore del mio fratellino.  
  
Lui è bello.  
  
Dorme nel letto che ho comprato un po’ con la gentilezza e un po’ con le minacce. Io dovrei essere a lavorare, mentre lui dovrebbe dormire nella sua stanza d’Accademia. Ma… Con qualche favore e molto denaro, ho potuto portare mio fratello via per una notte. Una stanza in un vecchio hotel poco lontano dal campo, ma almeno abbastanza distante da respirare qualcosa di diverso da polvere da sparo e pessimo cibo alla soia. Inizialmente era insicuro riguardo al lasciare l’Accademia, poi si è lasciato andare. Il mio fratellino è sempre molto serio a riguardo… Anche un po’ troppo. Ma se crede che con la disciplina potrà ottenere il ruolo che vuole… Seguire le mie orme, chi sono io per contraddirlo? Ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Volevo solo passare un po’ di tempo con il mio bellissimo fratellino…  
Mi siedo sul materasso, il succo all’albicocca ancora in mano. Quanta vera albicocca c’è in questo bricco? Quanto di vero c’è in mio fratello? Sull’etichetta, c’è scritto il venti per cento. Ma JC non ha nessuna etichetta. Il mio dolce fratellino non ha nulla, se non le cellule di cui è composto ed un certificato di nascita che lo dichiara figlio nato da fecondazione omologa. Nato in vitro, ma pur sempre mio fratello. Ricordo la sua nascita. Era pesante, e molto attivo. Forte, di costituzione robusta. Esattamente come lo ero io. Anche ora, all’età di vent’anni, è uguale a me.  
Occhi, capelli, muscolatura, altezza, voce, tratti del viso, debolezze.  
Ha fatto lo stesso allenamento che ho fatto io, ha avuto gli stessi insegnanti, lo stesso cibo, ma non la stessa felicità. Per tutta l’infanzia ed adolescenza, io ho potuto contare su papà e mamma.  
Lui no. Non ha avuto la gioia di una famiglia, e se è così devo biasimare solo me stesso.  
Gli carezzo gentilmente i capelli, neri e lunghi come i miei. Quando gli tocco la pelle, mi sembra di toccare me stesso. Ma non percepisco, perché non sono io. E’ come toccarsi allo specchio.  
Quando la mia mano scorre lungo il pomo d’Adamo, so già dove toccare, dove scivolare, dove trovare i tagli del rasoio. So già quanto è ricresciuta la barba, perché è della stessa lunghezza della mia.  
JC ed io, siamo uguali. Siamo uno specchio invecchiato di undici anni rispetto all’altro. Siamo fratelli, ma sarebbe più corretto dire gemelli. Perché i nostri geni sono uguali. Ma nello specchio, ciò che io vedo è me stesso. La forza che muove le immagini, sono soltanto io.  
JC ha vita, ha anima, ha volontà propria. È il mio riflesso, ma non è l’altro me al di là dello specchio.  
Siamo la metà della stessa cosa, o siamo due anime che trovano se stesse in un unico corpo?  
Appoggio il bricco di frutta sul comodino metallico, e mi sdraio accanto a lui, stringendolo delicatamente per i fianchi. Lo sento irrigidirsi appena, già in tensione, pronto per attaccare. Gli devo sussurrare il suo nome per farlo rilassare. Ha riconosciuto la mia voce o ha creduto che fosse se stesso, in sogno?  
Cosa sono per lui? Un fratello o qualcosa di più vicino?  
La musica è finita, e la pioggia non dà risposte.


End file.
